Timid Slumber
by invaderzimfannumber1
Summary: It is time for the peace festival on Ardis and Hope and Faith could not be happier that is until they cross the ultimate threshold now Hoo-Lan may lose something he loves more then anything on his search for telepathy.
1. Water and Fire Love

-Me- I know I have been out of the game for a while and I hope that changes soon. Anyway while you are all waiting for the next youtubee video I thought you might enjoy and review this story. I don't own Invader Zim or Hoo-Lan have fun reading this.

Setting 1: Hoo-Lan's house

Faith and Hope were sleeping but Hope was the first one to wake up.

Hope: (she and her sister woke up to find everything gone). Oh no, Faith, wake up. Everything is gone.

Faith: What? Too tired.

Hope: Come on Faith have to go tell Hoo-Lan. (She said disturbing her sister and their fire cat Pyro)

Face: You're right Hope. If all of our stuff is gone, it must be pretty serious. I only help someone like the swollen eyeball or the FBI hasn't invaded our base that would be terrible. Hoo-Lan!

Hoo-Lan: What is a girl's? What's wrong?

Hope: Haven't you noticed? All of our stuff is gone.

Hoo-Lan: Girls I knew that. It's all stored in my hypercube which is ducked safe away in my pocket.

Faith: Okay? Why is it there?

Hoo-Lan: Oh well, I guess the cat's out of the bag now. This summer, we are vacationing for a while on Ardis.

Faith: What that is awesome.

Hoo-Lan: Yes Faith I know it is quite awesome for you. But you must understand that there will be some ground rules I don't want you scaring people with any of your paranormal findings or your fire powers.

Faith: Oh don't you worry about that I'm sure I'll do fine besides your people need to strengthen up.

Hoo-Lan: Yes, well come on girls no time to waste. Now, let's put some stars behind us!

Faith: Can I please pilot the ship pretty pretty please I'm sure I'm ready?

Hoo-Lan: Sure. Just please don't Ram into the sign I don't want anyone to destroy it with their ship by flying too fast or recklessly and don't bring anyone's mustache off either.

Faith: What kind of idiot would do those things? (Face began to pilot the ship to artists and surprisingly enough she did very well.)

Setting 2 planets artists

Hope: Can I be the one to call the rhoomba this time?

Hoo-Lan: I see no reason why you cannot Hope.

Hope played her flute and the whale like creature came so easily towards them once it opened its mouth they all got in

Faith: I can't wait to meet more of your people Hoo-Lan I mean Moriscia was so nice and...

Hoo-Lan: What was that?

Faith: Oh nothing at all. Look guys we're here.

Hoo-Lan: That we are girls that we are indeed. Now let us proceed to our final destination.

Settings 3 another part of the City Beneath the Sea.

Ashriel: Valle-Rynne! WHY ARE YOU SO LATE!?

Valle-Rynne: I do apologize for my tardiness boss but there is good reason for it. You see, I was assisting the Caterers with the ball and preparations for this evening Peach Festival.

Ashriel: I know and this Peace festival is apparently to celebrate the unity between races I can't believe Hoo-Lan you're stupid Uncle insisted on bringing mixes. I despise mixes to an ultimate degree

Valle-Rynne: I wish you would not be so disagreeable to the arrival of the mixes. It would make things so much easier for you and I and besides my uncle does mean well by uniting the two races you just have to give him a chance.

Ashriel: You know me better than that and you know very well that I do not give chances.

Valle-Rynne: You should give them a chance because I believe they are kind and genital.

Ashriel: I will hear no more of this your Defiance knows no bounds perhaps you are the one who needs to learn how to be a better hatchling not I. Now hand out these.

Valle-Rynne: (He looks in the Box to find t-shirts that said down with mixes.) Not to interrupt or anything, but you do realize that no one will probably accept these t-shirts I'm sure everyone is just as glad for the mixes to be here as I am the only one who opposes them is you.

Ashriel: The only one who opposes me right now, is you. Now stop Defining me and asking stupid questions and just do as I say. Now hand out those t-shirts at once.

Valle-Rynne: Yes, Sir. (He sighed regretfully that his boss had not listened to him yet again)

Setting 4 Valle-Rynne P. O. V.

"I can't believe that Boss of Mine. Why won't he take my uncle's words to heart. All my uncle wants to do is unite races together it's what he wanted to do when he trained those other races which didn't exactly work out very well okay maybe not the best example but still my point is my boss needs to learn some respect after all my uncle is the grand leader and he is the grand leader for a reason everyone respects his decisions but I really am not respecting my boss's right now. Anyway, I have to get rid of these t-shirts before someone..." he said before he ran into someone knocking them and himself over and tipping the box with the t-shirts out all over the floor.

Sitting 5 back to script form on the ground.

Faith: Are you alright? And you, you are so clumsy. Why would you run into my sister like that?

Valle-Rynne: I very heavily apologize for my Clumsy mistake however I was deep in thought and was not watching where I was going again I do apologize very greatly. I did not mean to harm you or your sister in any way shape or form. You must be the mixes my uncle brought. My name is Valle-Rynne Antauno son of Enzo and the nephew of grand leader Hoo-Lan, Akiko. I'm glad to welcome you to our wonderful planet. It must be truly Grand and most peaceful to live with my uncle. I'm sure you have many stories to tell.

Faith: Right. Hey what is this An-tie mix t-shirts. Why?

Valle-Rynne: Well, I, umm...

Ashriel: Was just getting rid of them.

Hoo-Lan: Ashriel my most trusted advisor it is good to see you again. As it is also good to see you my dear nephew. How are you all going on since I've been gone? I do apologize for being gone so long but these girls come first.

Ashriel: Oh yes I see well it certainly is interesting to have you back here your sister will be quite pleased to be relieved of her duties as current acting Grand leader in your place. And these must be the mixes and their fire cat. (Pyro hissed in Faith's hands.) I am very interested to know how you came into possession of such interesting creatures and so shall your sister so come along now. (He said grabbing Faith and ignoring Hope who was still on the ground and had the box on her head.

Hoo-Lan: You are very right Esquire. My sister will indeed be very excited and delighted to see that I have returned safely from planet Earth and to meet the mixes I have brought. That one is Faith, and the one on the ground is Hope her twin sister. We must indeed be going come when you're ready Hope. (They all left except for Hope who still remained on the ground, and Valle-Rynne.)

Valle-Rynne: I am so sorry about that. Here, let me help you up and get this box off... (She was the most beautiful creature he had ever scene)

Hope: Thank you very much. Ashriel was quit interesting back there? Why do you listen to him?

-Valle-Rynne- Because he is my boss and the father of my best friend. Sometime he can be a hand full though. And... (He got a good look at Hope and fell for her.) This is completely off topic and completely unprecedented since technically you're my cousin well adopted cousin anyway can I ask you something?

Hope: Ok what is it?

Valle-Rynne: Well, um, this is completely stupid and oddball but you wouldn't by any chance happen to have a date for the courtship ball tonight would you?

Hope: No I don't.

Valle-Rynne: (He fell on his knees and kissed Hope's left hand.) It would be my pleasure my honor my privilege to be your escort to this year's Peace festival courtship ball do you Hope accept my invitation?

Hope: You're such a gentleman. I've never been asked something like this before. Of course I'll go with you Valle-Rynne. I'll see you later.

Valle-Rynne: Indeed, I shall see you later Hope.

Setting 5 the place where the peace festivals open ceremonies will be held

Hoo-Lan: Moriscia, my beloved sister where are you

Moriscia: Grettings Hoo-Lan it is so good to see you and the girls again.

Hope: Hey you guys I have some awesome news. I've just been asked to the courtship ball by Valle-Rynne.

Hoo-Lan: This is most excellent news we must try and find Faith a date as well so that you two might go to the courtship ball together.

Moriscia: Now hold on a minute I don't think Faith should go if she doesn't want to no one should be forced.

Faith: That's exactly what I was thinking. After all, courtship balls are so stupid. I wouldn't want to go anyway.

Hoo-Lan: But Faith the Peach Festival courtship ball is an absolutely beautiful experience for a woman such as yourself who has just come of age.

Faith: But I

Hoo-Lan: No buts Faith now you two must get in position the Peace festival ceremonial drums are beginning to sound and we do not want to be late.

Faith: Come on Hope, I need to prep you for our big performance.

Hope: Performance?

Faith: Yes, performance and I have the perfect plan.

Hope: (Gulp.)

Setting 6 somewhere else in the city.

-Ashriel- Valle-Rynne I told you to hand these flyers out to everyone not hit me upside the head with them.

-Valle-Rynne- I'm sorry sir they slipped.

-Ashriel- They slipped that is your excuse. Do you have any idea how much of a disappointment you are? You are not valiant you are weak.

(He was about to hit Valle-Rynne when Esc-Yanna walked in.)

-Esc-Yanna- Ashriel do not pick on Valle-Rynne

-Ashriel- What are you doing here?

-Esc-Yanna- I came to see if Hoo-Lan was adjusting well with the little Mixes.

-Ashriel- Ughh does everyone around here love those Mixes? Blah!

Esc-Yanna- (Valle-Rynne was starting to get scared.) Oh my dear boy what is the matter.

-Valle-Rynne- Well I…

-Ashriel- Oh you are hiding something well I am going to use my special ability to find out what that is.

-Valle-Rynne- No please don't…

-Ashriel- You have a crush on one of the mixes how dare you.

-Esc-Yanna- (She hugs him.) Oh Valle-Rynne that is so adorable I am so happy for you. Your first crush. Please tell me you asked her to the Courtship Ball.

-Valle-Rynne- Yes I did.

-Ashriel- How could you do that I told you to be anti-mix not fall in love with one of them.

-Valle-Rynne- The same way that you won't tell Uncle Hoo-Lan that you have telepathy. He loves it so why won't you tell him you have it?

-Ashriel- Because it is so much fun to mess with him. And do not question me Valle-Rynne.

-Esc-Yanna- Ashriel stop yelling at Valle-Rynne and put him down he needs to look great for his date.

-Ashriel- He will not be going on that date if I have anything to say about it. After all those Mixes and all the other members of their race will destroy our universe. If you ask me they should be destroyed first.

-Esc-Yanna- If Hoo-Lan likes the Mixes then we should be open minded and like them too. And if all goes well with this date then I will be related to one of them aww..

-Ashriel- Why must you encourage this sickness. (He said so angry that he used his hand beams on a dress shop sign and it fell.)

Esc-Yanna- Ashriel that was my mother's dress shop and you miss used your hand beams what's the matter with you?

-Ashriel- Don't talk back to me women.

-Valle-Rynne- I wish he would stop talking to you like that.

-Esc-Yanna- Oh sweet heart don't worry about me I can take care of myself.

-Valle-Rynne- I know but I still worry about you.

-Esc-Yanna- And that is what makes you completely fit your name.

-Valle-Rynne- Thank you mother I needed that. (He said as he hugged her.)

-Esc-Yanna- You are welcome son. Now come on if we don't hurry up we will miss the Peace Festival's opening ceremony.

Setting 7 The festival

\- Moriscia- Hello my fellow Arditians thank you all for coming to the Peace Festival and now it is time for our grand leader to make his annual peace speech. Please put your hands together for my brother and your grand leader Hoo-Lan. (Everybody cheered.)

-Hoo-Lan- Greetings my fellow Arditians may peace be always with you today and for the rest of your lives. Today as you all know is the day we celebrate the day we joined the Interplanetary League. (Everybody cheered) Now in honor of our unity I have prepared a special treat for you all a live performance done by my adapted mix daughters. Our interaction with this race proves that any race can get along. My hope is that peace and harmony will spread throughout the universe but for now let us start with peace between our races forever and always. And now without further ado may I present my daughter's Faith and Hope.

-Faith- (Hope is being difficult back stage.) Come one Hope that's our que.

-Hope- But I don't want to go out their Faith I'm so scared.

-Faith- Don't be scared remember you are supposed to perform in front of Valle-Rynne.

-Hope- But what if I don't do so well.

-Faith- Sorry Hope but this is for your own good. (She pushes her out on stage.)

-Hope- (She stares at the crowd and freezes up.)

-Faith- (Hope can see and hear Faith from back stage and she says.) Hope find Valle-Rynne in the crowd and focus on him then your fear will go away trust me.

-Valle-Rynne- Come on Little Hope I believe in you.

-Hope- Ok they're right I have to have confidence. (She begins to perform. First she makes bubbles and then flies threw them.)

-Faith- Alright now that Hope has her confidence back it is time for my grand entrance. She flies out there and creates a fire Pegasus and flies on it. Then Hope creates a water Unicorn and they meet horns and dissolve each other out. Then Faith makes a fire dragon.) Give it up for my dragon. (The dragon breaths fire but it catches Milo's mustache on fire.)

-Milo- No MY MUSTACHE WHY!

-Faith- Sorry about that. (She sucked in the fire saving Milo but not the mustache. Then she gave the fire it to Hope who with her water and Faith's fire made a water and fire flower.)

-Hope- Now for all of those that love Hoo-Lan. (She made a Hoo-Lan water statue.)

-Faith- (She made a fire version of the Arditian flag and the Hoo-Lan healed it.)

-Valle-Rynne- Woo go Hope.

-Kerio- So that is Hope your date to the Courtship Ball right?

-Valle-Rynne- Yes why?

-Kerio- I like her sister.

-Faith- (She made a fire mermaid that jumped into Hope's water bubble. Pyro ran out and jumped into the air and landed on a fire phoenix that Faith made and then the phoenix landed Pyro right in the middle of Faith and Hope and they all bowed together. The curtain is pulled and then everybody claps.)

-Hoo-Lan- And wiith that I declare the Peace Festival open. Don't forget the Courship Ball starts in two hours until then enjoy yourselves. (They all cheer.)

Setting 8 Back Stage

-Valle-Rynne- (He runs up to Hope and gives her a big hug.) Yes, Hope I knew you could do it.

-Hope- Thanks Valle-Rynne I was so nervous up there but once I listened to you and Faith all the fear went away. Thank you both.

-Faith- You are welcome. Now you two go off and enjoy yourselves at the ball. I will see you guys later. (She was leaving but Hoo-Lan stopped her.)

-Hoo-Lan- Now hold on their young lady you will not be going anywhere but the Courtship Ball because I found you a date.

-Faith- You did what?

-Hoo-Lan- Faith this is Kerio.

-Kerio- Hi I am Kerio. I loved your performance. I also love Doctor Who and a lot of other Science Fic shows. Our Grand Leader tells me that you like those shows. Also I run the Roomba wash so I can pay for our date and my mom wants me home by 10. I have it all organized.

-Faith- Seems to me that you had a little help. Hoo-Lan can I speak with you for a minute privately. (She said pulling him to the side.) Why are you doing this to me? I was going to have an I-Zombie marathon tonight.

-Hoo-Lan- But Faith you deserve to go on your first date.

-Faith- Not with someone I did not pick on my own.

-Hoo-Lan- Don't worry Faith my match making skills have never failed. Now go and have fun for me please? (He gave her the puppy dog eyes Hoo-Lan style.)

-Faith- You are not going to stop giving me that look till I do this are you? Fine I will go. (She walks back to Kerio.) I will go out with you Kerio.

-Kerio- Oh good I will pick you up later my dear. (He kissed her hand and left.)

-Faith- Yah I can hardly wait.

-Hope- That is awesome sis you have a date now too.

-Hoo-Lan- Yep now you two need to go to the dress shop her is your money and some directions. (He pushed them towards the door.)

-Faith- Great fancy froo froo girly dresses this day just keeps getting better and better. (As Hoo-Lan pushed the girls to the door Pyro rolled her eyes she could tell that this was a bad idea.)


	2. Ball Prep

Chapter 2 Ball Prep.

Setting 1 The dress shop.

-Hope- Well here is the dress shop.

-Faith- What happened to the sign?

-Hope- Don't know but I have an idea let's help out the Arditian shop lady and put her sign back up right.

-Faith- Good idea. (They both sprouted their wings and picked up the sign.)

-Milo- Hey you Mix look at what you did my mustache will never be the same because of you.

-Faith- I am sorry Sir but we are kind of busy here.

-Hope- Faith hold on to the sign you know I am not that strong.

-Faith- Almost got it there. (They put the sign back on and she welded it tight.)

-Hope- Mr. Milo I am so sorry that my sister burnt your mustache but you must understand that she did not mean to do it. Could you please find it in your heart to forgive her?

-Milo- Aw you are too adorable I can't say no to such a cute face, but is she sorry?

-Faith- (She flew down.) Yes sir I am truly sorry.

-Milo- Alright then it had better grow back. (He walked off.)

-Hope- You see Faith manners go a long way.

-Faith- You are getting just as bad as Kreeblim.

-Hope- (She knocks on the door.) Hello anybody here?

-Faith- Well I guess no one is here guess I will just have to go without a dress and no dress means no ball. Oh how tragic.

-Iss-may- No going to the ball, not on my watch deery. (A little Arditian old lady said as she closed the door before Faith could use it to get away.) Hello you two adorable mixes. I caught your performance very beautiful and spectacular.

-Hope- Thanks we came here to get new dresses miss um…

-Iss-May- Iss-May deery that is what you may call me. And I am so happy to be catering to you two girls I bet you are so excited about your courtship ball trip.

-Faith- Completely over joyed.

-Iss-may- I knew it and who are the lucky men?

-Faith- You clearly don't understand the meaning of sarcasm…

-Hope- What my sister means is that she is going out with Kerio and I am going on a romantic date with Valle-Rynne.

-Iss-may- Oh my dear you make this old lady so happy. My grandhatchling has finally found someone to make his world shine.

-Hope- You are Valle-Rynne's grandmother aw that is wonderful I am so happy to meet you. This explains why your medallion looks the same as Valle-Rynne's.

-Iss-May- Yes my dear that is our family crest you will get one when you join the family. Oh I will make your wedding dress it will be so wonderful. And… Faith dear why are you leaving?

-Faith- Who me well I just wanted to give you guys some space I mean you have a lot to talk about and I don't want to go. So I am going now.

-Iss-May- Oh no my dear you cannot miss your first courtship ball you will lose your chance at happiness forever if you miss it. I remember my first courtship ball he was so handsome and we danced the night away just like this. (She started dancing with Faith.) You see deer if you are nervous about the dancing it is quite simple.

-Faith- No I know how to dance I just don't like the date.

-Iss-May- (She stopped) Why ever not?

-Faith- Because Hoo-Lan picked him out for me.

-Iss-May- But my dear you must listen to our Grand leader he is the best at match making. And he is the greatest grand leader ever.

-Faith- But,…

-Iss-May- No butts now let me get those dresses for you. (She left for the dresses while she was gone Hope guarded the door.)

-Faith- Really you are going to do this too?

-Hope- I want you to have fun Faith you are my sister and I know that this will be good for you.

-Faith- Well fine then I will muddle through this, but when it turns out that I had a terrible time. I will be right there to say I told all of you so.

-Iss-May- Here they are. These are the dresses that will be perfect for you two.

-Faith- How do you know they are even our size?

-Iss-May- Oh I have my ways. (She moved her hands and the dresses started to move they flew over to Faith and Hope and dressed them like Cinderella)

-Hope- (Her dress looked a lot like Cinderlla's blue dress with a few different additions that I will make later when I draw this.) Aww I look like a princess.

-Iss-May- Yes you do my dear that dress is the same dress that Valle-Rynne's mother Esc-Yanna wore to her first courtship ball.

-Hope- Thank you so much I love the fact that you are giving me such a symbolic dress. (She turned to her sister who was in shock at her dress which looked like Cindderella's pink dress.)

-Faith- No not pink it is the most girlyest color in the universe.

-Iss-May- I know and you look so cute in it. This dress is one of my favorites all of the bows and frills make it look so old fashion and quit fetching on you.

-Faith- Please any dress but this one.

-Iss-May- I am sorry deer do you not like the dress. (She said turning a little pale.) But, I worked so hard on picking out just the right dress. But the costumer is always right maybe I have another one. Oh no I forgot all of the other dresses have been booked for the ball. But I must not disappoint the adopted smeet of our Grand Leader. The shop will be ruined I will go out of business. Oh no no…

-Faith- No stop I love the dress it is perfect.

-Iss-May- Oh thank goodness. Well off you two go enjoy the dance of your lives. (They left.)

Setting 2 Valle-Rynne's house

-Esc-Yanna- Oh Valle-Rynne look what I found and had my mother alter for you. Your father's old courtship ball suit. (She put it on him.) Oh my little hatchling is all grown up. I am so happy. (She started taking pictures of him.)

-Valle-Rynne- Mom you are embracing me.

-Esc-Yanna- You are right I need to save the film for at the ball.

-Enzo- Capital idea dear we will go to the ball and see our son dance the night away. Of corse you and I will be dancing too.

-Esc-Yanna- Oh Enzo you read my mind yet again. Oh that night was magical.

-Enzo- My thought exactly I still remember how beautiful you looked that night as I guided you across the dance floor. (He guided her into a dance at their son embarrassed expense.)

-Valle-Rynne- Mom Dad come on if you two are their I will be nervous.

-Esc-Yanna- Oh my dear Valle-Rynne you don't need to be nervous because all of your parent genders will be there too.

\- Valle-Rynne- What?

-Esc-Yanna- Yep I told everybody and they all want to be there to see you and your date dancing the night away.

-Valle-Rynne- Oh that is just so wonderful. (He said sarcastically.) Well I guess I will meet you guys there then.

-Enzo-Don't you want us to come help you pick her up.

-Valle-Rynne- No I already ordered a carriage and I should be getting to it right now before it turns into a pumpkin. (He runs off.)

Setting 3 The Crystal Palace

-Faith- Wow this place is really big.

-Hope- Yah she said holding Pyro. How are we going to find our rooms?

-Faith- Forget rooms how are we going to find Hoo-Lan or anybody in this place.

-Rasool- So there you two mixes are the grand leader has been expecting you princesses. This way to your rooms. (He lead them to their rooms.) Grand leader Hoo-Lan had them made just for you. (He showed them their rooms. Faith was willed with paranormal posters, dvds, a bed, and TV. Hope had a tv in her room and a lot of girly cute things the bed was also quiet girly.)

-Faith- Wow this looks great.

-Hoo-Lan- Knew you girls would like it and Pyro you can come and go as you please I know how much you like to sleep anywhere you want. (He said petting her then he realized the dress the girls were wearing were so beautiful.) Oh my sweet girls you look amazing. You grow up so fast. (He hugged them.) I want a picture of this. He took a picture of the four of them. Say telepathy. (They all said it.) (Just then the doorbell rang.) They are hear come on girls.

-Valle Rynne- (He had a beautiful carriage that was pulled by a cross between a sea hours and a regular horse.) Hello Hope you look positively radiant this evening. (He kissed her hand.)

-Hope- Thank you Valle-Rynne is this all for me?

-Valle-Rynne- Yes it is my dear. Here I got you this courtship locket. It is said that if the love you feel for the person who gave you this locket is strong and true it will shine. (He put it around her neck and it started to glow.)

-Hope- Looks like it works.

-Valle-Rynne- That is such wonderful news come on let us journey forth to the ball my deer.

-Hope- Ok. (She grabbed his arm and they were off.)

-Kerio- Hi Faith. You look great.

-Faith- And you look um… (He had on a tux too but it was very nerdy.) handsome too. (She said lying.)

-Kerio- Glad you think so. Here is your necklace. Huh oh my it is not glowing…

-Faith- It must be on the frits don't worry I am sure it will glow later. So where is our carriage?

-Kerio- Oh we don't have one we are going to walk.

-Faith- Forget that. (She grabbed his arms and flew off to the ball.)

-Kerio- Oh I love a woman that can sweep me off my feet.

-Faith- Just tell me which way to go.

-Kerio- Sure it is that way.

-Valle-Rynne- Hope I am very happy to be going out with you, but I have to warn you my mother went a little crazy and invited everyone in my family. They will want to see us dance and everything. I am so sorry if this is going to embrace you.

-Hope- Shh Valle-Rynne I don't care about that I am happy to meet your family. I know that there will be ups and downs on our first date, but the best thing is that we are there together. That is good enough for me.

-Valle-Rynne- I am so glad you feel that way. Oh look here we are. You ready for this?

-Hope- Always. (They entered the ball.)


	3. Under the Sea Ball

Chapter 3 Under the Sea Ball

They walked into the ball. It was basically a round ball room with a see threw ceiling. You could see so many fish up above it was as if you were under the sea with them. Already a lot of Arditian couples were dancing to the lovely music.

-Hope- Oh Valle-Rynne this is all so wonderful and romantic I love it.

-Valle-Rynne- Yah it is would you like to dance.

-Hope- Sure… (Before they could get on to the dance floor a tone of Arditians ran up to them.)

-Valle-Rynne's other dad- Oh there you are Valle-Rynne and this must be the adorable mix your other gender mother told us about. She is so cute.

-Valle-Rynne's other mother- Oh let me take a good look at you sweet heart. (She grabbed Hope) Yes you will make a wonderful wife for our Valle-Rynne.

-Valle-Rynne- Mom would you please let little Hope go…

-Valle-Rynne's 2 gender mom- But Valle-Rynne we must remember this moment forever. Picture time. (They all took out cameras.)

-All of the parents- They grow up so fast.

-Hope- (She took out a megaphone.) Excuse me! (She put it away.) I know you are all very happy to see Valle-Rynne out on a date, but we would appreciate it if you would give us some privacy please.

-Esc-Yanna- Aw she is so well behaved. Hope is right you guys we will have a better time observing from a far anyway.

-Enzo- Yep we had better go, good luck son. Go knock her dead.

-Valle-Rynne's other dad- I agree after all I have a video camera. (Valle-Rynne looked very embarrassed but Hope did not care she grabbed his hand and pulled him on to the dance floor.)

-Hope- Valle-Rynne you can look now.

-Valle-Rynne- What is my family doing more embarrassing stuff?

-Random Music- How pleasant, bobbing along  
Bobbing along on the bottom  
Of the beautiful briny sea

What a chance  
To get a better peep  
At the plants  
And creatures of the deep

-Hope- No we are alone on the dance floor and I want to waltz with you.

-Valle-Rynne- Thank goodness. (They began to waltz.) I am so sorry for that my family is nuts.

-Hope- Don't worry I already told you family drama is everywhere. So tell me do you have any siblings?

-Random Music- We glide  
Far below the rolling tide  
Serene  
Through the bubbly blue and green

It's lovely, bobbing along  
Bobbing along on the bottom  
Of the beautiful briny sea

What if the octopus  
The flounder and the cod  
Think we're rather odd  
It's fun to promenade

-Valle-Rynne- Yah I have a sister, but she and I are not very close. Not like you and Faith who I see just arrived with Kerio. (He said seeing Faith and Kerio walk in.)

-Hope- I am glad they made it ok. I hope she has a good date.

-Valle-Rynne- Hope you seem sad.

-Random Music- Bobbing along  
Sing a song  
On the bottom  
Of the beautiful briny sea

Look

It's lovely, bobbing along  
Bobbing along on the bottom  
Of the beautiful briny sea

-Hope- Valle-Rynne it is nothing but seeing you with all of your family makes me miss my mom and dad.

-Valle-Rynne- What happened to them?

-Hope- Don't you know who me and Faith are? We are the two mixes that were first to be experimented on by the Arachnids in the Universal Wars. They made those terrible machines thanks to the experiments they did on me and Faith. I still have nightmares about those terrifying days.

-Valle-Rynne- Oh my then that must mean that your parents were Oliver and Felicity.

-Hope- Yes they were.

-Valle-Rynne- You know I can get you and your sister into the training room tonight if you want.

-Random Music- What a chance  
To get a better peep  
At the plants  
And creatures of the deep

It's grand  
When you're dancing on the sand  
Each glance  
Bubbles over with romance

It's lovely, bobbing along  
Bobbing along through the water  
Where we get along swimmingly

-Hope- You mean the place where my parent's love first sparked? Oh Valle-Rynne I would love that.

-Valle-Rynne- I thought you might, but for now let's dance.

-Faith- Well we made it finally.

-Kerio- Do you want to dance Faith.

-Faith- Sure I guess.

-Random Music- Far from the frenzy  
Of the frantic world above  
Two beneath the blue  
Could even fall in love

Bobbing along  
Singing a song  
On the bottom  
Of the beautiful briny sea -Valle-Rynne- Tell me about your hobbies. Hope what do you like to do? -Hope- I like to read books and create robots and machines. I designed my second cousin's Sir unit Kierra. What about you? Valle-Rynne- I like to learn about other races, History, and I have read some spells in my time. -Hope- Sounds like Dash. You two would probably get along. -Random Music-  
Bobbing along  
Singing a song  
On the bottom  
Of the beautiful briny

Shimmering shiny  
Beautiful briny -Kerio- I don't understand it all of the other Arditian necklaces are glowing so bright why isn't yours. (He took out a book.) Let me check the manual maybe I did something wrong.

-Faith- There is a book about this necklace? Can I see that? (She took it from him and began to read.)

-Kerio- Good you like to read too. I was worried maybe we do have somethings in common. I will go get us some punch.

-Faith- Very interesting this necklace is even more unique then I thought. And… (She was not looking where she was going, while she was walking and reading. So she bumped into the buffet table.)

-Genevieve- Wow watch where you are going there. Don't want to have the food fall on you do you? Also it is great to finally meet you Cousin.

-Faith- (She looked at who was talking to her.) Huh Genevieve I was hopping I would get to meat you. Hoo-Lan told me that he managed to get one of my cousins here to live.

-Genevieve- Oh Faith (She hugged her cousin.) I have missed you so. Where is my sister and other siblings?

-Faith- Oh I am sorry Genevieve I guess you don't know. Crystal is dead she gave her life to bring Zim back to life after he died during the 1st battle against Doom. But it is ok because her daughter Amethyst is alive and well.

-Genevieve- That is great but still I barely got to know here.

-Faith- Do you have a u-rat?

-Genevieve- Yes why?

-Faith- Let me see it. (She started doing something stuff with the U-Rat.)

-Genevieve- What are you doing?

-Faith- Adding Amethyst and Skoodge your brother's and mine contact information so we can always keep in touch.

-Genevieve- Thank you Faith. So who are you here with?

-Faith- Don't talk to me about my date Genevieve. Hoo-Lan picked him out and though he seems nice he is not the one for me. (She gave back to u-rat and went back to reading the book.)

-Genevieve- What you reading?

-Faith- A book about this locket Kerio gave me. I am curious about its origins.

-Genevieve- That is neat. What do you like to do for hobbies beside read?

-Faith- I like to read books on other worlds, plants sometimes, and watch horror movies and tv shows, but my favorite thing to do is go exploring the paranormal.

-Genevieve- If you like the paranormal I know of an old abandon castle around here that is roomer to be haunted.

-Faith- Did you say Haunted? Yah you have to take me there!

-Kerio- Faith you like the paranormal and want to go to that castle. Do you realize how dangerous that place is? I forbid it. You are my girlfriend and you could get hurt. I can't believe you are interested in something as dangerous and terrible as the paranormal. Hoo-Lan needs to keep a better eye on you. Luckily I am here to protect you.

-Faith- You listen to me you insolent little Arditian. I am tired of playing nice. I was willing to be your friend, but no one insults the paranormal while I am around and gets away with it. I love to study the unknown it was one of the things my dad and I used to do together before he died. I will never stop and I don't need you protecting me. I maybe in a pink dress, but I am not a damsel in destress that needs your protection. I can take care of myself.

-Kerio- Fine if that is the way you feel about it then this date is over. (He grabbed her necklace and ran off.)

-Faith- Good.

-Ashriel- Well that certainly was a load conversation.

-Faith- Who are you. Don't say that I was too harsh on him he insulted the paranormal and was a horrible date all night.

-Ashriel- Oh no you miss understand. I am on your side. I my son was being a tad on the annoying side. I told him that if he wanted to date you he had to do a better job. At it then that. His brother is better with the ladies then he is. Anyway I came here to see how you are doing Miss Faith. After all you are technically a princess now since our grand leader is your father.

-Faith- Uw I am no princess I am a paranormal investigator now be gone with you I wish to read. (She went back to reading.)

-Ashriel- I see you are very interested in that book, but you can put that away and pay attention to something else for a minute. (He said taking it from her.)

-Faith- Hey I was still reading that.

-Ashriel- But look at what I have. I am sure you will enjoy it much more. Oh Chrysanthemum. (He called and instantly a little white dragon flew up to Faith.)

-Faith- Oh my goodness. (She dropped the book and held the dragon.) She is so cute. Oh my dear dragon you must be hungry her. (She gave her some thistles.)

-Chrysanthemum- Mmm those were great. What were they?

-Faith- Thistles which are my dragon friend Thistle's favorite food. I thought you would like them. Where are you from?

\- Chrysanthemum- Search me I can't remember anything from my past. All I remember is my hero Ashriel saving and caring for me since I was little.

-Faith- Really you don't remember your mother or your father, but that is so sad.

-Ashriel- Oh she has always had a problem with short term memory loss haven't you Chrysanthemum?

\- Chrysanthemum- Yes I have. But the word Thistle seems so familiar to me.

-Ashriel- I am sure it means nothing. Now Faith how about the two of us go do something together? (He said grabbing her hand and staring deeply into her eyes.)

-Faith- What are you doing let go of me? I want to get back to reading and talking to Chrysanthemum not hang out with you. Hoo-Lan may trust you but I don't. There is something about you that I don't like and that is a fact I will never deter from you can be sure of that. (She slipped out of his grip and went back to talking to Chrysanthemum.)

-Ashriel- I see she is too smart to be compelled. Too bad I had hoped to control her to get to Hoo-Lan but I have always like a challenge maybe my son can finish the job. If can woo her into submission.

-Faith- You know Chrysanthemum this book has info on a lot more trinkets than just that locket Kerio gave me. I can't wait to read more of it. If only the idiot hadn't taken mine. Oh well it was not working anyway, because I did not love him. Wish I had a necklace that was working, then I could really unlock its secrets. Hmm I think I know where I can get one. (She ran over to where her sister and Valle-Rynne were.)

-Valle-Rynne- Oh Hope this is such a wonderful night. I would very much like to kiss you.

-Hope- Go ahead. (They kissed.)

-Faith- Now that is what I am talking about. (She said looking at how bright the necklace was.)

-Hope- Faith what are you doing? (Her sister was looking at her necklace with a magnified glass while it was still around Hope's neck.)

-Faith- Sorry Hope, but I need to look at this locket please I want to know all I can about it. I believe my research could help a lot of Arditians.

-Hope- Ok. (She gave her sister the necklace.) Sorry Valle-Rynne my sister can be a tad eccentric.

-Valle-Rynne- It is ok I am sure she won't break it.

-Hope- I hope not.

-Valle-Rynne- Faith I was thinking you and your sister might enjoy seeing Hoo-Lan's training room.

-Faith- You mean you have a key and know where it is. Oh that is so wonderful. I knew I liked you Valle-Rynne come on you two let's go. (She grabbed them and pulled them to the carriage.)

-Valle-Rynne- Wow Faith what about Kerio?

-Faith- Forget him we have a training room to get to. (She pushed them into the carriage and then got on the creature.) Forward horsy let's go find that training. (The creature started to run.)

-Valle-Rynne- Your sister is a risk taker isn't she.

-Hope- You have no idea.

Setting 2 The training room.

-Valle-Rynne- Faith slow down we are here.

-Faith- This is it, but it looks just like a bit of wall are you sure?

-Valle-Rynne- Nothing is as it seems. (He took out a key and put it into a hole the door opened to reveille a training room. Filled with swords, gymnastic area and other rooms.)

-Faith- This is amazing.

-Hope- Valle-Rynne this is incredible. Look over there is the students entrance were Uncle Minamoto and mom came through.

-Hoo-Lan- I was wondering when you three would find your way here. (He had pyro with him and he was petting her.)

-Valle-Rynne- Grand leader sir I am sorry if we were not supposed to be here. I just wanted to show the girls the…

-Hoo-Lan- It is ok Valle-Rynne I wanted them to see this area eventually.

-Faith- Sweet now I just have to find the right spot.

-Hoo-Lan- Faith be careful over there. Your father always had a knack for making holes where he should not be making them and I don't want you to do the same.

-Faith- I know Hoo-Lan and that is just what I am looking for a-hah. (She found a switch and pulled it. Instantly a door opened to reveal a study filled with chemicals and a reading area.) This is where dad and mom came to work while you were teaching meditation to the other students.

-Hoo-Lan- I thought I heard them sneaking off, but how did you know about it?

-Faith- (She took out a book from inside her Pak.) Dad's journal I also have mom's they wrote about all the things they did together including experimenting in here. This place is perfect for my research. (She took back out the book and looked at the necklace some more.)

-Valle-Rynne- Well while she is doing this Hope there is something I want to show you. (He pulled her to another room.) This is the meditation pool where your uncle learned how to work through the pain your race feels whenever they touch fresh water.)

-Hope- Oh Valle-Rynne the water is so clean and clear I wish we could go swim in it.

-Valle-Rynne- We can. (He took out a remote and pushed a button. (A disguise machine clamped on to them and came off to reveal them in swim suits.)

-Hope- Valle-Rynne did you plan this?

-Valle-Rynne- Your sister is not the only one that knows about this training room's secrets.

-Hope- Hmm you know this room is not the only one with secrets. Because of my water powers I can breathe underwater, you can't but I can fix that. (She made a bubble and put it on his head.) There now we can swim into the deepest parts of Ardis. I am a little scared but I really want to see more of this beautiful world.

-Valle-Rynne- Don't worry little Hope I will be there to protect you. (He pulled her into the water.) **If you hear a voice in the middle of the night** **  
 **Sayin' it'll be alright**  
 **It will be me****

 **If you feel a hand guiding you along** **  
 **When the path seems wrong**  
 **It will be me****

-Hope- **There is no mountain that I can't climb** **  
 **For you, I'd swim through the rivers of time**  
 **As you go your way and I go mine****

-Valle-Rynne- **A light will shine** **  
 **And it will be me (They danced and played with the fish as they sang to each other.) If there is a key that goes to your heart**  
 **A special part**  
 **It will be me****

-Hope **\- If you need a friend** **  
 **Call out to the wind**  
 **To hold you again**  
 **It will be me****

-Hoo-Lan- Faith where is Kerio?

-Faith- He was not the one Hoo-Lan I told you not to try and fix me up with some one. He did not even like the paranormal.

-Hoo-Lan- Sorry sweaty I just thought he was. I was certain I knew everything about romance.

-Faith- You don't know everything Hoo-Lan. I mean sure you knew that there was chemistry between my parents and my aunt and uncle, but that was them and this is me. I want a guy that loves me for me, and does not want to try and change me and that likes what i like. He can protect me while he helps me study the paranormal, but I wont let a guy change what I do with my life. I wish you could understand that.

-Random Music- **Oh, how the world seems so unfair** **  
 **Creating a love that can not be shared**  
 **As you go your way and I go mine**  
 **A light will shine**  
 **And it will be me****

 **Past the ever after, there's a place for two** **  
 **In your tears of laughter**  
 **I'll be there for you****

-Hoo-Lan- Faith I think i do understand. You want to find love in your own time. I am sorry I should not have pushed you. I just want you to be happy. Being alone in the universe is no way to live And… (Just then the necklace began to crack.) Faith what is going on with the necklace.

-Faith- I don't know I didn't touch it.

-Hoo-Lan- Oh no…

-Valle-Rynne- Little Hope what is happening. (The bubble went away and he had to hold his breathe. But that was not the worse part Hope's skin started to burn.)

-Hope- Ahh! (She inhaled the water and passed out.)

-Valle-Rynne- Oh No, Little Hope. (He grabbed her and swam as fast as he could to the surface.

-Hoo-Lan- Hope Valle-Rynne what happened?

-Valle-Rynne- I don't know her powers stopped working. What have I done I should have never encouraged her to go so deep underwater.

-Faith- Get a hold of yourself Valle-Rynne I will dry her off. (She tried to blow dry her sister with her fire breath like a hair drier but nothing worked.) Ahh my powers are gone too. Pyro you know what to do. (Pyro did what Faith wanted to do and dried Hope off.)

-Valle-Rynne- Good she is dry now I can give her moth to moth. (He did just that and Hope cough up the water in her body and was awake again.)

-Hope- What happened?

-Valle-Rynne- I almost got you killed is what happened. Oh little Hope I am so sorry.

-Hope- No Valle-Rynne I am fine.

-Faith- This explains why the necklace cracked. Hope it is connected to you because of how much love you have for Valle-Rynn and how much he has for you.

-Valle-Rynne- Some hero I am I put you in such danger just now.

-Hoo-Lan- No Valle-Rynne this is not your fault Faith and Hope are just crossing the threshold. All you did was save my daughter from drowning. Stay calm and focus on the task at hand. You two need to go and get your eight hours of sleep right now.

-Faith- What but we have never crossed the threshold before. Yes, finally we are getting new powers. Are you ok now Hope?

-Hope- I am thanks to you Valle-Rynne you made this day and night one I will never forget.

-Valle-Rynne- I am glad you think that way I was worried you did not have a good date.

-Hope- It has been wonderful and it is not over yet. You can walk me back to the palace if you want.

-Valle-Rynne- Oh thank you little Hope. You are so understanding would you like me to sing you to sleep.

-Hope- Sure. (They went back to the palace and went to bed.)

-Valle-Rynne- **In the sun and the moon** **  
 **In the land and the sea**  
 **Look all around you**  
 **It will be me****

 **There is no mountain that I can't climb** **  
 **For you I'd swim through the rivers of time**  
 **As you go your way and I go mine**  
 **A light will shine**  
 **And it will be me****

 **It will be me** **  
 **It will be me****


	4. Love is a Painful Sleep

Enjoy i dont own songs or Hoo-Lan enjoy.

Setting 1 Faith's Room

Faith was still awake reading the artifacts book when all of a sudden she heard a noise. It was a very off key flute sound.

-Faith- Gosh what is that noise? I am trying to focus on reading some of this is in a language I haven't even learned.

-Kerio- Oh Faith can you hear me. Oh I hope she can hear me maybe if I play loader.

-Faith- I am really getting sick of hearing that music I am trying to study. Who is doing that?

-Kerio- (He was suddenly in her room.) Guess who.

-Faith- Kerio I rejected you go away.

-Kerio- Oh I cannot be rejected that easily Faith. I am like a fly. You can pick me off your shoulder but I will always be back.

-Faith- But I don't want you to be back. I want you to go. I am trying to read here.

-Kerio- Oh now Faith that isn't a nice way to treat me is it. I just realized something. Maybe the reason why your necklace wasn't glowing was because we weren't doing the right dance.

-Faith- Wait what?

-Kerio- Here let's put this thing back on and see if we can really get it to work. (He put on her necklace.) Aw there is my manual. Thank you so much for finding it, you silly girl. (He started to force her to dance.)

-Faith- Wait no that is what I wanted to read. (They began to dance.) Please Kierro let me go I don't want to dance. I just want to read.

-Kerio- Oh but I insist my love this necklace will bond us eternally. Hahah… Now where were we?

-Faith- Hahah (She laughed sarcastically.) No it can't bond us eternally because I am going to break it. (She said trying to do just that.)

-Kerio- No you can't the only way the necklace can crack is if you are dead or near so.

\- Faith - Dang it you read it too. Um Um so. (She said pushing him away from her.)

-Kerio- So my love there is no getting out of this. I promise I will make you the happiest women you have ever known. I will fill your life with sugar and flower.

\- Faith - First of all I don't like sugar. Second of all I have never liked flowers unless they last. Or are in the wild and books. Don't you know that once you pick them they are doomed to die a slow death in a vase. Something so beautiful as a flower should be a loud to live and breathe free. And right now I am the flower so leave.

-Kerio- Oh well what do you want my dear. Whatever it is I will make it happen?

\- Faith - Right now I want to read.

-Kerio- Then how about I read to you. Where were we. (He said pushing her towards her bed.) We can cuddle up together and I can read you this incredible book. And I have been following you and I know that you need to go to sleep because you are crossing the threshold.

\- Faith - You've been following me this entire time?

-Kerio- Oh yes one must study the one they love if one wishes to please them.

\- Faith - But I am never going to be please by someone who doesn't like the paranormal and wants to change me. I don't want to be changed. I like me the way I am.

-Kerio- I don't want to change you Faith. I just want to make sure you don't get hurt. Don't you understand there is a difference?

\- Faith – No, because by protecting me you are keeping me from what I want to do. You are trying to control me. I don't like to be controlled.

-Kerio- I'm not trying to control you my dear. You have already been through enough of that with that unfortunate happening. Yes, I researched that as well. You see I only want to keep you safe in here forever. Maybe I should get you a cage then I will never have to worry about my mate again.

\- Faith - I am not your mate. Please leave me alone.

-Kerio- Oh but Faith I…

\- Faith - You know what fine. I can see I am not going to win this. Hmm, how about this you can stay here. (She said pulling him outside of her room.) And I'm going to bed. Because like you said I do need eight hours of sleep. And here if you don't trust me take the book.

-Kerio- Oh Faith I will guard this door with me life. No one shall enter it without your approval. Night my love wait your necklace is not glowering. (She had shut the door on him.) Aww maybe we need to do more before you sleep.

-Faith- (She ran into her sister's room threw the door that connected the two of them. It was there in case Hope or Faith had a night mare and needed the other. She grabbed Hopes still glowing necklace and showed it to Kerio. All of the necklaces look the same except for the back always has the girl's name on it. And she never showed him the back.) No it is glowing you see.

-Kerio- Oh I am so happy. You have made me the happiest Arditian in the universe.

-Faith- Yep now please my darling let me go to sleep. I can't sleep if you are talking. Night. (She shut the door and went to sleep.)

-Kerio- (He ran into Hope's Room. To tell Valle-Rynne the good news.) Oh Valle-Rynne you must thank your Uncle completely for my new connection with Faith.

-Valle-Rynne- Um Kerio I heard everything and you are making some pretty creepy advances on my hopeful future sister in-law and.

-Kerio- Wait a minute Valle-Rynne where is your mate's courtship necklace?

-Valle-Rynne- Um Faith borrowed it from Hope.

-Kerio- But then how do I know which one was glowing? I'll find out tomorrow. (He walked back out. And went to guard Faith's Room.) I am just going to stay right here and wait. Just like my love asked me to

Setting 2 That morning

-Faith- (She woke up with a big stretch.) Yawn now that was a good night's sleep. Kerio, Hoo-Lan there is something we need to talk about. I…

-Esquire- Good Morning Faith.

-Faith- Oh ah who are you?

-Esquire- My name is Esquire I am Kerio's brother. He asked me to keep an eye on you while he gets you flowers or something. I see your clips have come in how wonderful.

-Faith- They have… (She looked at her antenna and sure enough her bow was gone and her clips were in.) Wow that means that I crossed the ultimate threshold last night. Neat.

-Esquire- Do you know what knew powers you have acquired?

-Faith- No not yet I will need to borrow my cousin Amethyst power identifier to determine that, but on that note um why do you think that Kerio keeps come back? I mean if he wants to fall in love I understand that but why does it have to be with me.

-Esquire- So does that mean you hate my brother. Good I will go tell him to stop perusing you and leave you alone.

-Faith- I found him annoying it is true, but I don't hate anyone I believe that everybody deserves to find love in their life. But it does not work unless both the husband and the wife are happy. Anyway has my sister woken up yet?

-Esquire- No I don't believe she has.

-Faith- What but I went to bed long before she did. No… (She ran into her sister's room.) Hope Hope wake up. Your timer ran out a long time ago. Hmm… She has a plus, her pak seems fine, and the necklace remains un-cracked. So she is still alive, but why won't she wake up.

-Valle-Rynne- Because I killed her. I should not have sung her to sleep like that Faith. What have I done? (He began to turn pale.)

-Faith- No Valle-Rynne listen to me. Hope's condition is not your fault. All you did was sing my sister to sleep and that is something that Hoo-Lan, Grace, me, and our mom has done for her and she has loved it each time. I think that she loved it when you did it the most. Because you sang very beautifully, but she is ok. I read the whole chapter on the mechanisms of the necklace you gave her last night. So I can tell you right now that she is ok.

-Hoo-Lan- Faith is right Valle-Rynne.

-Valle-Rynne- Grand Leader what are you doing here?

-Hoo-Lan- I came to check up on the girls and herd everything. Now the best thing for us to do is call Amethyst her healing powers should help to fix Hope.

-Faith- Right stay calm Valle-Rynne Hope would want you to be alive when she wakes up. (She said as she comforted her friend and called Amethyst.)

-Jason- Hello…

-Faith- Jason what are you doing on Amethyst's cell?

-Jason- She is out on stage at her job doing Disney Night. Listen.

-Amethyst- **What would I give**

 **To live where you are?**

 **What would I pay**

 **To stay here beside you?**

 **What would I do to see you**

 **Smiling at me?**

 **Where would we walk?**

 **Where would we run?**

 **If we could stay all day in the sun?**

-Esquire- What a beautiful voice.

-Faith- Yah that's my cousin future Wisest of Utopia she loves to sing.

-Amethyst- **Just you and me**

 **And I could be**

 **Part of your world**

 **I don't know when**

 **I don't know how**

 **But I know something's starting right now**

 **Watch and you'll see**

 **Some day I'll be**

 **Part of your world**

-Jason- Oh good she is done I will give you to her right away. Hold on.

-Amethyst- Jason hey these costumes you made are great. Just like the real Disney movies.

-Jason- Thanks Amethyst your cousin wants to talk to you.

-Amethyst- What? (She took the phone.) Hey…

-Faith- Oh Amethyst we have a problem. Me and Hope crossed the threshold last night and Hope won't wake up. We checked everything and she is defiantly alive, but we can't wake her. You have to come to Ardis right away and heal her.

-Amethyst- Don't worry I will be there licaty split., but I can't go in this I can barely walk. Hmm. (Using her super speed she got dressed in the Jasmine costume and ran off.)

-Bob- Jason where is Amethyst?

-Jason- She ran off she had some family matters to take care of.

-Bob- No not my star. Paige you will have to take over and Jason you must take her to her room for new fittings. In the mean time I will stall the guest. Go fast time is money.

Setting 3 Back in Hopes Room.

-Faith- Ok Amethyst is on the way. I will begin doing research on Hopes condition…

-Hoo-Lan- With me.

-Faith- As for you Valle-Rynne you remain calm and watch Hope.

-Valle-Rynne- I will never leave my beloved's side.

-Hoo-Lan- Faith I am very proud of you for keeping such a cool head.

-Faith- To tell you the truth Hoo-Lan I am worried out of my pak here. But I don't want Valle-Rynne to know that. Hope would be so sad if she woke up to find Valle-Rynne dead. No the best thing for everyone is to remain calm. That is something you always taught me.

-Hoo-Lan- So you do listen to me.

-Faith- Of course I do. I just choose when to obey you.

-Esquire- Here I took this from my dad and I figured you might want it back.

-Faith- This is the necklace book from Kerio thanks Esquire.

-Esquire- You are welcome is there anything else I can do for you?

-Faith- You can go get my cousin she does not know the way to the Crystal Palace, so she will need someone to escort her here.

-Esquire- It will be done right away. (He left.)

Setting 4 The surface of Ardis.

-Amethyst- Alright I got here with time to spear. Hope dad does not mind that I took the Voot Cruiser without asking. (She took out her i-pod and played the Rummba call. The fish came.) There you are fish hurry take me to the city benefit the sea. (She said playing the song to get it to open its moth. It opened its moth and she got in.) Hurry up stupid fish I need to get to my cousin right now. She is in danger and you're going way to slow. (Just then the Rhoomba used it's blow whole to shoot Amethyst out in the city.) Ahh! (She landed in Esquire's arms.) That fish is way too touchy.

-Esquire- Glad I caught you miss…

-Amethyst- Amethyst, now put me down so I can save my cousin.

-Esquire- (He did that.) My apologies your highness it is so wonderful to meet you.

-Amethyst- Yes I bet it is wait who are you?

-Esquire- My name is Esquire and I am the son of Hoo-Lan's advisor and I came all this way to take you to the palace so that you may save Hope.

-Amethyst- Yes yes that is all well and good now lead the way Esquire time is of the essences.

-Esquire- But of course. So you are the future Wisest that must be a lot of preasure.

-Amethyst- Oh please I can handle anything that comes my way. My dad is the greatest Invader ever after all.

-Esquire- And who would that be?

-Amethyst- Invader Zim.

-Esquire- What he is your dad. That is interesting do you enjoy living on earth?

-Amethyst- But of course all of my friends are there. I don't know what I would do without them. They are always there for me. I used to think the humans were all stupid and primitive beings but after becoming friends with them I changed my mind. I don't want to see anything bad ever happen to them.

-Esquire- I never thought I would hear someone of your race speak so fondly of other species.

-Amethyst- That is what happens when you let people in. So do you like living here on Ardis?

-Esquire- Of course I do it has been my home for years. Do you like what you see?

-Amethyst- I think it is even more beautiful in person. You see my mom took me to the past and I got to see the training room were my grandfather Miamoto trained so I got to see some of it. Then there was the other past seen with my mom finding the cortship flowers but this is my first time in person.

-Esquire- Well I am glad you enjoy what you see so much I know I do. (he said under his breath as the arrived at the castle.)

Setting 5 The Palace

-Faith- Oh Amethyst thank goodness you are here.

-Valle- Rynne- Yes your highness hurry you must heal my beloved Little Hope.

-Amethyst- Glad to hear that Hope found a boyfriend and I will do what I can. (She used her healing powers.) That's odd.

-Valle-Rynne- What is the matter?

-Amethyst- Usually whenever I heal someone I take in their pain, but I feel nothing. Maybe if I increase my powers. (She did just that and the massive power pushed her back into Esquire's arms.)

-Esquire- Wow watch your step there Amethyst.

-Amethyst- Yah sure.

-Faith- Amethyst what happened she is still not awake?

-Amethyst- I don't know I used some much of my powers it should have worked.

-Valle-Rynne- No last night Hope said your power level was off the charts. If you can't help Little Hope then no one can.

-Faith- Keep calm Valle-Rynne.

-Valle-Rynne- I know I must for Hope's sake. We will search the ends of the universe till we find a cure for her.

-Hoo-Lan- We don't have to go that far Dash can use his powers of understanding to save Hope. Come on everyone we must head for Banishmentia. (They all left for the ship.)

-Esquire- So that is Zim's daughter. She is nothing like I thought she would be considering what kind of a monster he is. I thought she would be no different, but I was wrong. Maybe my brother is right maybe falling for Zim's family does run in our family. Anyway I look forward to seeing you again princess and making you mine.


	5. Paranormal Ties

Don't own any of the songs in here.

Chapter 5 Paranormal Ties

Setting 1 Banishmentia

They all knocked on Dash's door. Valle-Rynne carried Hope like a princess. And Faith held pyro.

-Dash- Hello Faith, Amethyst, Papa Hoo-Lan and…

-Valle-Rynne- Valle-Rynne Sir please you must help my beloved little Hope.

-Faith- She crossed the threshold last night Dash, but she won't wake up. Please can you save her?

-Dash- Certainly I can come on let's see what is the matter. (They all headed into the room. Valle-Rynne put Hope on the bed and then something happened.)

-Koo-Koo- Hey Dash-aLoo I got something for you.

-Dash- No not you again. (The scratsian sprayed alcohol in Dash's mouth.)

-The Guards- There he is. You get back here. Come back prisoner number 666. (They chased after Koo-Koo)

-Faith- Oh no…

-Dash- I got cabin fever it's burning in my brain  
I've got cabin fever it's driving me insane  
We got cabin fever, we're flipping our bandanas  
Been stuck at sea so long we have simply gone bananas

-Valle-Rynne- This is the Utopian that is going to save Little Hope. No she's doomed.

-Faith- No she is not Doomed Valle-Rynne calm down we just need to knock some since into him. Dash this is no time for you to be drunk my sister needs you. And… (Dash grabbed Faith and started throwing her up and down.) Ahh! (He threw her too high sometimes and she hit the ceiling.)

-Dash- Ariba!  
Chica chica boom  
A chica chica boom boom chic  
Chica chica boom  
A chica chica boom boom chic

We got cabin fever we've lost what sense we had  
We got cabin fever, we're all going mad

My sanity is hanging by a thread  
Since we're going nowhere I've gone out of my head  
We were sailing sailing over the bounding main  
And now we're not! Ha ha heh!

-Faith- (She landed into a bunch of Books.) Uw now I am really mad, Dash you are so dead… (All of a sudden Faith was pushed back into the wall by an unknown force.)

-Amethyst- Faith are you ok?

-Faith- I think so.

-Puppet- (There was a really creepy looking marionette Dummy) Yes I am fine too. Hello all Jim Henson here and it is great to be back.

-Amethyst- Ahh why is that puppet alive?

-Faith- It's a ghost cool.

-Puppet- (He grabbed a fiddle and started to play. Dash grabbed Valle-Rynne and danced with him.) Grab your partner by the ears  
Lash him to the wheel  
Do-si-do step on his toe  
Listen to him squeal  
Allemande left, allemande right  
It's time to sail or sink  
Swing your partner over the side  
Drop him in the drink (When he said that Dash threw Valle-Rynne into his fountain.)

-Hoo-Lan- Valle-Rynne are you alright?

-Valle-Rynne- Yes but remind me never to dosydo again.

-Hoo-Lan- This is going nowhere fast you three trying to control that ghost and Dash. I'll go find Lilly.

-Valle-Rynne- Pyro you can guard little Hope from whatever this demented spirt has in mind.

-Puppet- We shall see about that.

-Dash- (He stared throwing books at them.) We got cabin fever

No if's, and's, or but's  
We're disoriented  
And demented  
And a little nuts

-Pyro- (burned every book that came Hope's way.)

-Valle-Rynne- (He jumped on top of Dash) Dash come to your senses we need you to save little Hope.

-Puppet-Ach du lieber Volswagen car  
(Yodel-lay-ee-hoo)  
Saur braten viener schnitzel  
Und a vunder bar  
(Yodel-lay-ee-hoo)

-Amethyst- (She used her telekinesis on the puppet to lift it high in the air.) Concert is over ghost boy.

-Puppet- Is it? (He made the water in the pipes burst out and hit Amethyst against a wall. She screamed.) We were sailing, sailing the wind was on our side  
And then it died

I've got cabin fever  
I think I've lost my grip  
I'd like to get my hands on  
Whoever wrote this script  
Si!

-Dash- (He got Valle-Rynne off of him and danced so more.)  
I was floating 'neath a tropic moon  
And dreaming of a blue lagoon  
Now I'm crazy as a loon

-Faith- (She jumped on to the puppet and threw it into a salt circle she had made.) Try making any trouble for us in there.

-Dash- Cabin fever has ravaged all aboard  
This once proud vessel has become a floating psycho ward  
We were sailing, sailing headed who knows where  
And now though we're all here  
We're not all there

Cabin fever!

-Lilly- (She pea shouted Dash) That is enough of that.

-Faith- Oh Lilly thank good ness you are here. I think your room is haunted.

-Dash- No it is not haunted Faith you have ghost summoning powers now. You really should get your own power identifier watch.

-Faith- I have ghost summoning powers that is so awesome. That means that I am the only one that can make this ghost go away. Ok ghost be gone back to the void from which you came. (The ghost went away.) I love my new powers this means I can summon all of the people we have lost. Yes.

-Dash- Faith I must warn you when you summon the ghost you can't keep them on this plane for too long.

-Faith- Yah I know because the longer a ghost is in the real world the more it can become corrupted it could even turn into a poltergeist.

-Dash- Exactly and you must never summon evil spirits their tainted souls will weaken you.

-Faith- Don't worry Dash I will use these powers with great responsibility.

-Dash- Good now let's see what is the matter with Hope. (He used his powers of understanding on Hope.) Wow this is a hard nut to crack I will have to open my second eye to find out the true cause of her pain. (He lifted up his eye patch and opened his eye. He was pushed back into Lilly's arms.)

-Lilly- You ok Dash?

-Dash- In your arms I am always ok. As for what is wrong with Hope there is good news and bad news. The good news is there is a cure and it is telepathy.

-Hoo-Lan- (He screamed with joy.) You mean it Dash that is so amazing we get to use glorious telepathy.

-Dash- Yes Papa Hoo-Lan try to contain your enthusiasm and glow. (he said putting on some sun goggles.) Two people will need to enter Hopes mind with a telepathy user's help and combat the monsters that are inside her

-Faith- Why is this happening to Hope Dash?

-Dash- It is because of that machine you two were put in when you were little. The machines have creatures inside of them that convert our powers into beams. Normally once the Mix or Utopian is removed from the machine the creatures die, but because Hope has water based powers they were able to live inside of her all this time. They have remained dormant until now because they have a new power that they want to feed upon and if those greedy little fiends are not dealt with soon then Hope will die.

-Faith- Die but her necklace is not cracking. (The necklace began to crack.) Shoot I hate ginks. Pyro you will have to use your telepathy.

-Dash- A fire cat's telepathy is not strong enough nor is any of my telepathy spells it has to be a naturally born telepathy user.

-Hoo-Lan- Wait a minute Faith, Dash you two have been hiding telepathy from me?

-Dash- Well my spells are only temporary so I didn't want you to experience your favorite thing and then have it taken away from you.

-Faith- And I did not want to ruin the connection that you and Pyro just developed by telling you the truth.

-Hoo-Lan- Oh great is anybody else keeping telepathy from me?

-Amethyst- (She started to whistle.)

-Hoo-Lan- Amethyst what do you know?

-Amethyst- Well I ah know someone who was born with telepathy.

-Hoo-Lan- You promised me you would never keep it from me.

-Amethyst- I am sorry Hoo-Lan but it was not my secret to tell.

-Hoo-Lan- Is it Will? That would explain why he is so smart. Or Dib a giant head like that must contain glorious telepathy.

-Amethyst- No it is Jason he is a half-vampire.

-Hoo-Lan and Faith- What? Sweet!

-Hoo-Lan- Come on what are we waiting for onward to Jason's house to save Hope with wonderful telepathy. (He grabbed Hope and ran back to the ship.)

-Valle-Rynne- Wait up for us Hoo-Lan.

Setting 2 Jason's house

-Jason- (He was reading in his living room and it was night time. Then he heard a knock at the door.) Coming. (He opened it and found Dib and Will holding Dib back.) Hey Will ready for our chess match? Ah Dib what are you doing here? What's going on?

-Will- I tried to stop him Jason, but he would not listen.

-Dib- Jason I need you to help me rewrite my journal.

-Jason- Not tonight Dib me and Will are busy.

-Will- That is what I told him but he insisted.

-Dib- You ow me Jason after all you were the one that threw my journal into the chilly in the first place.

-Jason- I only did it to protect my secret.

-Dib- I know, but I need the info so I can protect the human race from the vile monsters that threaten us all. Ah no offense

-Jason- (He signed) I know I am going to regret this, but come on. (He grabbed the book.) Mom I need to talk to you.

-Dib- Jason why are you taking us to see your mother. There is nothing paranormal about her she is human. Now come on let's find your dad and begin the interview.

-Jason- (He opened the door to his mom's room.)

-Celeste- Double double toil and trouble fire burn and cauldron bubble… (She said while mixing potions into a cauldron and most of the potions floated into the cauldron.) Oh hello boys.

-Dib and Will- Your mom is a witch?

-Jason- Yep.

-Will- Wow so you mean witches are real too. This means that the Salome witch tries could have been real the whole time.

-Dib- Forget that think of all the new methods for saving the earth I could learn from a witch. Wait so this means that your dad not only married an African American he also married a witch coodos for sticking it to racism. Does this mean that all the stories about witches and vampires hating each other is a lie?

-Celeste- No a lot of witches do hate vampires in fact most of the witches in my convene were completely against my marriage. Some of them don't even know about it.

-Will- Does my sister know about this?

-Jason- Yah I told her about it weeks ago. I just didn't tell you, because well I was afraid Dib would find out and that would open up this can of worms.

-Dib- So how many witch convenes are there? Is there a school for witches? Are you a good witch or a bad one? Can you fly on a broom?

-Jason- Ok Dib stop hounding my mom and drooling on the floor. Mom can you fix this book?

-Celeste- Sure. (She took the book.) Bookest Revivoloust. (The book was fixed.)

-Dib- That was so neat do another one.

-Jason- Well while my mom keeps the child in a candy story happy do you want to have our chess match Will.

-Will- Sure I…

-Hoo-Lan- Are you going to use your spectacular telepathy on him Jason? (He said from out of no were.)

-Jason- Wow ah where did you come from?

-Will- Hey Hoo-Lan who told you the secret.

-Faith- Amethyst did. (She looked a Jason's fangs.) I should have known you were a vampire just looks at those teeth. And your mom is a which yes double the paranormal.

-Jason- Amethyst why did you tell them?

-Amethyst- I am sorry Jason I had no choice.

-Valle-Rynne- Yes Jason you must help us. Hope is dying we need you to telepathically connect me and Hoo-Lan to her mind.

-Faith- Wait a minute Valle-Rynne you want to go into my sister's mind and combat the monster?

-Valle-Rynne- Yes I must protect her and Hoo-Lan loves Hope and telepathy so picking him was the obvious choice.

-Faith- You are right; besides I can't go with my new ghost summoning powers who knows what kind of chaos I could bring inside my sister's mind. Stuff that would scar her for life.

-Dib- Wait you can summon ghost yes I can finally reveal ghost to the world. The swollen eye ball net will love all of this new info.

-Hoo-Lan- Now hold on their agent moth man there will be no presenting ghost using my daughter. (He said showing off his mask.)

-Dib- Wait a minute you are agent Dark booty?

-Will- He is also Mr. Elliot. Jason told me that a couple of weeks ago.

-Celeste- What Mr. Elliot is an alien. I knew there was something weird about you.

-Hoo-Lan- Look who is talking Mrs. Witch.

-Celeste- You got me there.

-Dib- Will you knew that our teacher was an alien and you did not think to tell me?

-Will- Well I didn't want you to go crazy, but I think we are past that.

-Dib- Ok is anybody else I know an alien?

-Faith- Of course not now Jason fix my sister please.

-Jason- I can't guys I am only a half vampire so in order to use my telepathy I have to consume a lot of blood and when I do that sometimes I lose control of my senses and attack people.

-Amethyst- Don't worry Jason we won't let you hurt any of the humans.

-Jason- It is not the humans I am worried about. It is Hoo-Lan and Valle-Rynne. I can't control myself in there. We should just wait till my Dad gets home.

-Valle-Rynne- That will be too late please Jason. I don't want to lose my little Hope I just found her.

-Jason- Wow dude you are really pale.

-Faith- Yah Jason Valle-Rynne is an Arditian they die from broken hearts and I can't lose my sister you have to do this. -Jason- But I…

-Celeste- It's ok son you can handle this.

-Jason- But what if it happens again?

-Hoo-Lan- Jason you are stronger then you know.

-Jason- Ok I will do it. Hold on. (He left to go get some blood. He came back with a bottle full of blood. He drank it.) Ok Valle-Rynne Hoo-Lan take my hands and we will circle Hope. The rest of you try to control my body while I am gone, because I may attack any one of you for your blood. (They touched hands and their minds went inside of Hope.)

-Me- Ok one more chapter to go. Will they rescue Hope find out next Time.


	6. Love comes in twos

Chapter 6 Love comes in twos

-Hoo-Lan- Where are we?

-Jason- We are inside of Hope's mind. (He said his eyes reader than usual.)

-Valle-Rynne- Jason are you ok?

-Jason- Yah I am fine let's just find these monsters now before it's too late. (They walked forward till they came to a big clearing.)

-The Head Monster- Hahahaha! This is it. This is what has come to challenge me. It is obvious that you want to save this mix not. Hahaha!

-Valle-Rynne- You fiend leave this body at once you are not welcome here. (He ran at the monster. But another monster jumped on top of him and scratched him.) Ahh! (He used his hand beam to destroy the monster leaving only his hand.)

-The Head Monster- Now the fun can really begin.

-Valle-Rynne- What do you mean? (Jason looked a Valle-Rynne who had blood all over him.) Jason no you must resist.

-Jason- Blood give me blood. (He ran straight at Valle-Rynne, but then he stopped in his tracks. Hoo-Lan had taken the hand of the now dead monster and scratched his arm up very badly and he threw his blood on Jason.)

-Hoo-Lan- That's right Jason you don't want Valle-Rynne's blood you want mine.

-Valle-Rynne- Hoo-Lan what are you doing?

-Hoo-Lan- Save Hope Valle-Rynne I will take care of Jason. (Jason jumped on top of Hoo-Lan.)

-Valle-Rynne- Thank you grand leader. (He turned to the monster.) There are two of us and together we will prevail. -Head Monster- We shall see. (More monsters came at Valle-Rynne. They all jumped on top of him.)

-Valle-Rynne- (He remembered something that Dash said before they left.)

-Dash- Valle-Rynne I can tell how much you love Hope it is as much as I love Lilly. I have done my time inside of other's minds thanks to my spells and I can tell you the one thing that everybody always forgets in a person's mind you can do anything as long as you set your mind to it.

-Valle-Rynne- What could Dash have meant? Why do all of my mentors have to speak in riddles… (In the real world.)

-Faith- They don't look so good. (She said seeing Valle-Rynne and Hoo-Lan both getting paler.)

-Dib- We have our own problems to deal with. (He said because at this point Jason had turned into a bat and was trying to get at everybody for their blood.)

-Will- Jason come on we don't want to hurt you. (Jason jumped at Will.)

-Faith- Oh no you don't. (she threw a cross at Dib who tossed it to Will.) Always come prepared. (Using the cross Will was able to keep Jason away and weaken him. In the dream world the cross helped Hoo-Lan push Jason off of him.)

-Valle-Rynne- (He kept punching and dodging as best he could. Then one of the monster tripped him and it looked like he was going to die, but then a shield came out of no were.) Huh oh now I get it I imagined a shield and it appeared so maybe if I… (Sure enough once he imagined a sword it appeared.)

-Head Monster- Hahah so what now is this little knight going to save the princess.

-Valle-Rynne- Took the words right out of my mouth. (He ran at the other monsters killed them one by one. Until there were only two left he ran at this one, but the Big head monster pulled a very nasty trick. He jumped up and down making the floor shake because he was super fat. Valle-Rynne lost his balance and dropped his sword and shield. The little monster ate them.)

-Head Monster- Hahaha you have lost now kid.

-Valle-Rynne- What do you mean I can imagine another one?

-Head Monster- No that little trick only works once in here and you just wasted it. Now you have nothing. (He last monster with his really sharp teeth ran at Valle-Rynne.)

-Hoo-Lan- Wrong he has me. (He destroyed the monster.)

-Valle-Rynne- Hoo-Lan thank you, but you should not use so much of your hand beams you will over exert yourself. -Hoo-Lan- I don't care about that we are running out of time.

-Valle-Rynne- You are right and we still have a fat minus to destroy.

-Head Monster- Don't forget your useless little Vampire. (Jason was back for more blood. He ran at Valle-Rynne)

-Valle-Rynne- Ahh! (He screamed as Jason bit his arm. Jason started to suck Valle-Rynne's blood.)

-Faith- No Valle-Rynne. (She said as she saw Valle-Rynne's hand start to bleed, he got even paler.) Celeste I know that we can't kill Jason, but I can't stand back and watch my dad and Valle-Rynne die. Not to mention my sister needs me. I must do something. (She took out a garlic necklace and threw it around Jason neck.)

-Jason- Ahh. (Valle-Rynne kicked him off. And Jason got knocked out.)

-Valle-Rynne- Sorry Jason.

-Hoo-Lan- Valle-Rynne are you ok?

-Valle-Rynne- Yes I am fine. (He said holding his bloody hand.) We have to do it Hoo-Lan.

-Hoo-Lan- No Valle-Rynne your arm who knows what that kind of power will do to it and you.

-Valle-Rynne- I don't care let's do the Double Beam. I must save little Hope. Are you with me?

-Hoo-Lan- Always. (They combined Hand Beams and shot them at the monster.)

-Head Monster- No no I wasn't done with my meal.

-Valle-Rynne- She does not belong to you not now NOT EVER! (The beam got stronger with Valle-Rynne's emotional love and then the monster exploded.)

-Hoo-Lan- (He woke up.) Ugh. Did we do it?

-Hope- (She yawned.) What happened what am I doing here?

-Faith- Oh Hope you are ok. (She hugged her sister.) You were near death thanks to those vile machines from our past, but Jason who is a vampire, took Hoo-Lan and Valle-Rynne inside your mind to save you.

-Hope- What huh my clips are in. (Faith put a watch on her sister.)

-Faith- Looks like your new power is the ability to control technology.

-Dib- That sounds almost as cool as your new ghost summoning powers.

-Celeste- (She took the garlic off of Jason.) Jason are you ok?

-Jason- I don't know mom are they alive.

-Amethyst- Hoo-Lan let me heal your wounds.

-Hoo-Lan- No not me Amethyst you must heal Valle-Rynne before.

-Hope- (She saw how pale Valle-Rynne was.) Ahh Valle-Rynne Hoo-Lan what is the matter with him? Why is he bleeding?

-Hoo-Lan- Because he used a lot of his strength when we did the double beam and his arm was already badly injured by…

-Jason- Me I told you guys I would do this. (He was crying.)

-Celeste- There there son you tried.

-Hoo-Lan- Jason I am not mad at you. If it was not for you, we would have never gotten in there to save Hope in the first place.

-Hope- No I won't lose someone else I care about not again. (She cried all over Valle-Rynne.)

-Amethyst- Calm down Hope Maybe I could heal him.

-Faith- No Amethyst you can't he's already gone. (She said checking his pulse.)

-Hope- Valle-Rynne please no come back. I can't lose you I just found you. I need you. I love you… (Her necklace started to glow really bright and then her own tears started to glow with the same glow as the necklace and Valle-Rynne's wounds started to heal.)

-Valle-Rynne- Little Hope don't cry.

-Hope- Huh Valle-Rynne but how?

-Faith- It can't be. (She took out the manual and read.) The properties of this necklace are quiet mystical it's true. Combined with true love and a gift from the heart. You can overcome even death, but be warned this only works once because nothing last forever all things must die. Except for love eternal which runs deeper then the deepest ocean.

-Valle-Rynne- Hope your love saved me.

-Hope- No Valle-Rynne we saved each other. (She kissed him.) The End.


End file.
